Blow Me Away!
by GirlyGirly24
Summary: This is another one about Highschool and Devils! Its about Rosette moving into a house next to a certain someone named Chrono. He has to help her around and neither of them like the idea. New friends and ROMANCE! Short kiss scene!
1. New Naighbors!

ChronoTheSinner123

Coolies. Im gonna write a story about things I dont even like to read. Ok ill tell you wats goin on.

**Chrono Is your normal everyday boy who goes to highschool. Well..almost normal, There are some dark things about him that are always told through out the school. Shuning him from daily life as a Sinner. A new girl named Rosette comes to town and moves next door to Chrono. Both go to Magdalene High, where Rosette makes some new friends and a horrible deal that could hurt someone for ever. **

Any ways I hope you likey!

* * *

**New Girl**

The alarm was loud but it woke him up. His purple hair was messy and all over his face. He sighed as he stood up in his messy room, stepping over things just to get to the bathroom and take his shower. His brother stepped infront of him, smiling. Aion always liked mornings. Just one more thing Chrono and Aion didn't have in commen.

Chrono just stopped and looked up at his brother. "What do you want now?" His blood colored eyes flashed.

Aion's smile only grew. "Your up late. Its 8:00 am on Saturday and your still a bed head?" He chuckled. Chrono only looked at him in disbalief.

"8:OO in the morning!? Im not even alive at this hour on SATURDAY!" With quick speed and manovering, Chrono dogged Aions arms and ran strait back to his bed and barried himself in his messy bed. Snoring away. Aion just rolled his eyes. It was no use in trying to get him up. Only his father could. So Aion walked down the stairs to the living room to find his father Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't even look up from his paper and coffee. "Let me guess..He wont wake up." Aion only nodded. His mother, Pandi for short, popped her head out of the kitchen door.

"Oh honey, could you get Chrono up before he misses breakfast?" Lucifer got up from his chair. Walking into the kitchen and setting his paper and coffee down. Giving a kiss to his wife as he passed by with a half frozen gallon of water. He walked up the stairs to Chrono's room which the door read:

"Warning! Step back or DIE!"

He wondered what ever happened to his safisticated son. Lucifer always thought Chrono would be like Aion but then the rumors went around and they lost their son. Carefully opening the door as to not wake up his son, like he would anyway. Lucifer snuck over to Chrono sleeping the day away in his bed and dumped the water onto him.

Chrono shot up in his bed with a sharp gasp. Immediatly glaring hottly at a pair of red eyes. "What the hell was that for!?" He shreaked. Ringing out his black t-shirt. Lucifer only rolled his eyes.

"Get up. Your mother has made breakfast. Now you dont have to worry about your shower.. " He laughed to himself, still feeling Chrono's hard gaze on him. With an irratated sigh, Chrono got up off of his soaked bed, and threw off his clothes. Not even caring about closing the blinds on his window. The teenager found some fresh clothes in a basket and threw them on. A semi-tight black Tshirt, boxers, and a baggy pair of black jeans.

Chrono jumped down the stairs, landing right infront of his mother.

"Oh! Sweetpea you surprised me.. Heres your breakfast." She smiled and handed him a plate with food stacked on it. Chrono sat at the dining table and more swallowed his breakfast whole.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Aion asked from across the table. Pandi spoke up,

"Oh he's probably going to hang out with his friends. After all it is Saturday." She smiled. Taking Chrono's finished plate. "but.." Pandi interupted. "We just got some new naighbors so I was hoping you'd help them move in hun." Chrono's expression had changed into pure shock.

"But mom! Me and Austin are going to the concert tonight!" He complained. Aion laughed at him, reciving a glare from his younger brother.

"I told the naightbors I'd send one of my sons over to help." She said as she ran water for the dishes.

"But why can--"

"Thats enough!" Lucifer boomed. "Your mother said your helping them and thats that!" Chrono growled quietly.

"Fine. I guess it never matters that I have plans just so long as Aion lives the perfect rule free life you two give him while I stay in shackles." He got up from the table and left out the back door. Pandi gasped at his reaction, Lucifer mad of course.

Chrono sat on the tire swing he had put up in the thick forest that was surrounding the back of his house. He dialed Austins number on his cell phone. Waiting for his friend to pick up.

"Hello?" A young female voice answered.

"Hey Cloe." Chrono said in a warm tone.

"Oh Hello Chrono. Let me guess. You wanna talk to Austin?"

"Yah. Thanks." He heard Austin's mother call for him.

"Austin! Pooky is on the phone!!" Cloe and Pandi had been friends forever so they gave Chrono the nick name Pooky when he was just a baby. Chrono just smiled and rolled his eyes. Finally a familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Whats up dude." Came Austin's voice. Sounds like he just woke up too. " Are you ready to rock out tonight at the biggest concert ever!?" There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end. Austin piped up, "Your going arent you? I dont wanna go with just Jon and not you man." Chrono took a deep sigh and replied.

"Im sorry man." He heard Austin flop onto his bed. "My parents are.. yah know. I have to help my new naighbors move in." Austin was chuckling in the backround.

"Dude. Your parents suck!" Both of the friends laughed for a minute. Ending in a silence that was eary. Austin continued, "Who am I going to give this extra ticket too?" Chrono had a smile on his face that only continued to grow.

"Hey.. If I help them unpack quickly, then I would be able to catch the concert! Hang on to that ticket buddy!" He heard Austin mutter something. "What?" Austin was abit hessitant.

"Your not going to use .. Your power are you?" Concern saturated his friends voice. Chrono laughed light heartedly.

"Only a little man. Besides they'll never notice they've never met me before. They're probably just an old couple." Austin finally sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with the little guy even if he tried.

"Alright. See you at my house at six." And with that they both hung up. Chrono walked back to his house to wait for his new naighbors to show up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Afew hours had past and it was now noon. Chrono was growing impaciant. He was worring that he would have to use more of his 'powers' then he intended to. Chrono got out of his room and walked downstairs to find his mother.

"Mom?" There was no response. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Picking it up and reading it aloud.

"Dear Pooky.." He frowned. Oh how he hated the name. "We have all left to the store and wont be back for awhile. The new naighbors will be around at noon. So keep a look out my little Pooky Bear. I love you! Mommy." Chrono rolled his eyes at such a childish note. His mom always did that. Chrono took the note and put in his poket.

"Im gonna get in a shower.." He told himself, walking upstairs to the bathroom he shaired with his brother. Chrono started the water and removed his clothes, finally climbing into the shower. He yelped when he relized how hot it was. So he turned down some of the heat.

Allowing the water to completely soak his body, he reached for his shampoo and soap. Cleansing his entire body. Deciding he felt alot better when he took a shower. Chrono climbed out of his shower grabbing a towel to dry off with. He put on his boxers and baggy pants. Looking in the mirror he had changed on a different account. His golden eyes flashed through his short purple hair. He looked at himself in the full body mirror they had. Personally Chrono thought he looked good with out his shirt on. He had just slipped on his shirt over his well toned chest when he heard a knock at the door.

Just a little worried about being in his true form, he stepped downstairs. Trying desperatly to change back to his smaller form to hide the fact he was .. different. Unable to change. He stayed put of a minute by the door. Waiting.

Knock Knock.

"Damn." Chrono more said to himself. Slowly he reached for the door knob and opened it. It was.. who were these people. A young woman, about 17 stood there like she was the boss of the world. Obviously she had spunk. Then there was a younger brother next to the blonde girl. Posibly 16. "Uh. Can I help you?" Chrono asked as nicely as he could.

"As a matter of fact you can. Are you the kid who's gonna help us move in?" She said tilting her head to get a better look at him. "Well you look like you work out. So I guess your it. Lets go lacky!" She said, pulling him by his arm. Chrono was absolutaly shocked. This woman was insane! She turned left from Chrono's house and to his horror, the blonde was his new naighbor!

* * *

sorry just wanna get you all started. Hope you like and review! PLz??


	2. Unpacking

ChronoTheSinner123

Ok! this is Chapter 2 of Blow Me Away. ((Yes Yes, my sister told me to do this title and I know it sounds kinda wrong to some pervs out there..))

Anyways! Hopey you likey!

* * *

Chrono was being pulled to his new naighbors house by a young blonde woman. She didn't look back at him or really acknollage him. He looked at his hand in hers and blushed slightly. Quickly turning his head just in time before the girl noticed. Chrono almost walked right into her because she had stopped with out notice. He halted just an inch away from her. ((This whole time when Rosette was looking forward, Chrono took the advantage to change into his smaller form.)) 

"Jesus why'dya do that!?" he shreaked. She only glared back at him.She could of swarn he did something to change .. but that would be crazy.

"We need to stop. I dont even know your name yet. Im Rosette Christopher and this is my brother Joshua. Nice to meet you!" Rosette extended a hand for him to shake. Chrono looked at it before he too placed his hand back to hers.

"Chrono Crusade. Nice to meet you too?" Chrono replied, looking behind the blonde to see her parents... Or parent. "Uh. Im sorry but is that your mother?" He asked nodding his head to a woman about 29 years old. Burnette hair in a bun.

"Oh yah, thats my mom Kate! She's part of an excorsism group. So she's heavy duty on religion." Rosette chuckled. Chrono almost choked.

"E-Excorsit?" a cold chill ran up his spin. He began to feel less comfortable around these people. They smelled like holy people. Which is exactly where he shouldn't be. God, his parents were gonna just about blow when they found out. Rosette just looked at him oddly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah. Lets just hurry this up I have a life to get back to." Chrono spoke in a harsh tone. Walking over to the boxes by the moving truck where Kate and Joshua had already been taking in boxes. Rosette flushed angrily and stomped towards the boxes too. "Uh..excuse me." Chrono said as Kate passed by. "Where do you want these boxes?" Kate laughed lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Just set them in the designated rooms. That box says living room so it goes in that room over there." Kate pointed out. "Im Kate." She smiled.

"Uh..Chrono." He struggled to keep the heavy box in his arms. Chrono placed the box on the floor of the living room. He thought they had a pretty nice house. Quickly he walked back outside to get more boxes. As they all halled in boxes, the sun began to set behind the trees in the forest. Chrono cursed to himself quietly when he looked at his watch. 6 o'clock. He'd better hurry. The concert started at 8.

Suddenly like in slow motion to him Chrono saw Rosette trip over the door step and begin to fall. With lighting fast reflexes and speed he placed the box he was holding down and ran over to catch Rosette, and the box. Rosette had her eyes closed tight and her arms over her head. Expecting inpact, the blonde opened her eyes. Blue clashed with crimson.

Rosette realized Chrono had caught her and the box. He set it down to her side, keeping hold of her waist. Joshua walked into the kitchen and saw the two. Chrono dropped her on her butt. Causing her to whimper.

"Hey you big jerk. First you catch me just to drop me yourself!?" Rosette stood back up. Ready to rumble.

"At least I saved your sorry butt from falling and breaking all those china plates!" Chrono spat back. He was loosing his patience. Fast. Josh backed out of the room slowly and ran back to get more boxes. "You should be alittle more greatful!" Rosette was also starting to steam.

"Thank you! Now, for the fact you dropped me on my butt!" She hissed. Poking him in the chest. "Ow!" Rosette squeaked as she pulled her hand back.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Your stupid rock solid chest hurt my finger!" Rosette pouted. Looking up at him. He looked back down at her like she was a stranger. ".. Kiss it.." She smiled in a devilish way. They had only known eachother for about 6 hours but she already knew how to push his buttons. Chrono just rolled his eyes again and walked back out to the moving truck.

Rosette flipped her blonde hair back and skipped after him.

------------------------------

After another hour and a half, they were finally moved in. Almost. Now it was time to take everything out and place it in the right place. Chrono grumbled. His sholders slumping. This girl was really begining to bug him. She kept poking him too! Chrono thought he'd go insane. Kate came up to him and asked,

"Chrono. Could you go upstairs and unpack the room on the left? I'd really appreciate it, then you can go." Chrono's eyes widen.

"Really?!"

"..Yah." she smiled and left the room. Chrono ran up the stairs to a room with some boxes in it. He set up the bed and dressers. Chrono smiled. He could see his room. Opening one of the boxes he realized that this was Rosette's Room!! She could annoy him all the time! He imediatly paniced. Chrono didnt know if he could stand this for long. So, he just finished setting up Rosette's room and walked back downstairs. Kate looked surprised to see him.

"Are you done?" Her eyes widened when he nodded his head. "How could you be done! Its only been 5 minutes!" Kate got up and walked briskly up the stairs to Rosettes Room. It was done. He had gotten every thing set up in only 5 minutes. Everything except for all of her clothes. Which he wasnt going to do. Kate's dark brown eyes traveled back the the small purple haired boy. "..Alright.. You can go now. Thank you for all of your help. " Chrono just nodded and bolted out of the house.

Kate looked out the window and saw as the small boy climbed into a black car and drove down the road. She wondered where he was going at 8:20 pm. But that wasnt her buisness. Kate walked back down stairs to finish unpacking.

----------------------

Chrono picked up his cell phone and called Austin. He knew Austin had probably gone to the concert already. Heck it started in 10 minutes and the drive was about 1and a half hours. Finally Austin picked up his phone.

"Hallo buddy!" Austin said. "Are you almost to the concert??" Chrono only paused for a moment.

"No.. I just got on the road." He hurd Austin cuss in the backround.

"Dude your going to miss the first half of the concert." Chrono only chuckled, further worrying his friend.

"Just trust me I wont." Austin gasped into the phone.

"You cant just keep using your powers! Its dangerous!" Chrono laughed. "Dude! Defou might find you like last time!" Chrono had stopped laughing and was quiet for awhile. Finally he spoke again.

"I'll be careful, you and Jon save me a seat." and before his friend could object, Chrono hung up the phone and parked his car in a parking lot. He got out quietly. Looking around to make sure no one was near by Chrono hid behind his car. Demonic energy swarmed around Chrono as his apearence started to change. He grew taller, and his long braid changed into a spiked tail. Growing fangs and claws Chrono howled as wings sprowted from his back. What once was a small boy was gone and in his place was a demon. Not just any demon, Chrono the Sinner as he was called.

Extending his wings and springing into the air Chrono flew towards the concert. Where his friends waited.

-------------

The Christophers had finished packing. Finally to Rosette's relief. She flopped down onto her bed, barrying her face into her pillow. Today had been a strange day to say the least. That Chrono boy was cute! But he only looked twelve so he probably was in middle school. Too bad. Rosette just wanted to pinch his cute little chubby cheeks!

But Rosette noticed that Chrono had an additute of an 18 year old boy. So stubborn and mean! Rosette thought to herself as she rolled over. Something about him just had caught her attention. He seemed.. Different. School was going to start in two days. As soon as the weekend was over, she'd have to go to the Magdalene High School for her third year of high school. Oh well.

Rosette sat up and looked out her window. She saw a long streak of gold in the sky, heading just off of the town boarder. Leaning just barely out her window, she continued to wonder what could have possibly made that. It couldnt of been an airplane... If not that.. what else?

Pondering, Rosette sat back down on her bed and started to unpack her clothes. Setting them all in the correct places. Looking one last time out her window Rosette finally closed it and headed back down stairs to spend some time with her family.

* * *

Ok. Its a short chapter but a chapter none the less. I've been gone for two weeks so im sorry for the long wait. :P

Hope you like and continue to review!!


	3. Concert?

Here is the THIRD chapter of Blow Me Away! I hope you like it. sorry it took so long gots writers block.

* * *

Chrono flew high, just to avoid curious eyes. He had to be careful. Defou might find him flying around when he shouldn't be. Chrono usually did that alot. So Defou was out all the time. Chrono just didnt like being cooped up and not flying. He loved it. Flying gave him.. Freedom. A way to lift all of his worries and cares. Just be alone. And it got him to where he wanted to be quickly. 

The concert was now in sight. Chrono picked up his speed, just so he could make it. A strong gust of wind picked up under his wings and sent Chrono flying up, backwards, then strait to the ground. He was falling quickly and he couldn't pick up on an air stream, so he cursed and covered his face with his arms.

But he didnt hit the ground. It felt like he was flying. Slowly he opened his eyes, and realized that he was in the air again. Chrono cheered and tried to turn around to go back to the concert, except... He couldn't! Looking up quickly, Chrono sighed when he saw that Defou had caught him and was now carrying him away. Chrono just let his body sag in Defou's arms as they flew off to Defou's Office.

The flight wasn't long, and it wasnt Chrono's first time being there at Defou's Office. He'd been caught many times by Defou and told many times not to go flying in open skys anymore. There are planes and other hazards. Humans will see them and blah blah blah.. Chrono knew the rutien. Defou sat Chrono at his desk. Sitting on the other end, Defou clasped his hands together and looked right at Chrono. He just sat there. Looking back. Chrono always won their little staring contests. So again, Defou looked away, and stood up passing.

"Chrono, Chrono, Chrono.. What are we going to do with you?" Chrono pipped up with a smart ass remark,

"You could let me go to the concert." Defou didnt buy it. He just glared down at Chrono, fondling his gotee.

"You young ones today. So recless and carefree. You do what you want because your a demon, and you think you have special priviages. WRONG. Chrono, your on house arest for a week." Chrono jumped out of his chair. A week!? He couldnt leave his house for a week!? That was horrible.

"What the hell! School starts tomarrow!!" Chrono never cared about school.. cetp for now. Defou just smiled and said.

"You can go to school. Just no where else. Oh. And now you must go back home. But you cant fly. Or hitch a ride." Chrono remained in shock. Defou just shook his head and continued, " Or I'll call your parents and have them pick you up again." Chrono was up and leaving out the door. Defou looked out his window just to watch the boy leave.

"Why do you never listen, Chrono. Dont you know in this time, humans will not hesitate to kill our kind." Defou got up and left his office.

-------------------------------------------

Chrono mumbled as he left the Office and had began to walk all the way home. He had missed the concert which was the cause of this whole mess. Glaring at the ground Chrono continued to walk. It was going to be long. The drive alone at 70mph was a two hour drive. So he couldn't even imagine the walk. Geez.

Suddenly a force blew past in the sky. Chrono knew it was probably Defou. But what he didnt know was where he was going.

The walk was getting longer and longer to Chrono. Now only a few cars passed on the road. Chrono had been forced to his smaller form to avoid looking like a demon and causing more trouble. But being in this form so late at night didnt make Chrono feel very safe. The sun had disapeared completely. The only light Chrono had was the lumanis moon and the stars.

The sound of an engine roared in the distance as the little devil continued his walk. His parents were going to be pissed when he got home. But he couldn't tell them he was using his powers. So while walking he began to think of lies to tell his parents. Chrono hurd a car pull along and slow down next to Chrono. The little devil's heart quickened but he remained calm. The window rolled down and Chrono could see it was a bunch of men who were drunk. Chrono pittied himself cuz to drunk guys, he looked like a girl. All of the men where doing a sick laugh, and the one in the drivers seat began to talk.

"Hey there little girl. What are you doing out here late at night all by your self?" Again, the man laughed and Chrono just rolled his eyes.

"I am a boy, thank you. And what im doing at whatever time, is none of your buisness." Chrono spat as he continued walking. The car continued to follow him at a slow pace. The man, again started to talk.

"Well, you sure are adorible arent you." Chrono began to feel sick to his stomach. This time he didnt answer and began to walk faster, the car kept up with him. There was no where to run. Just large empty fields all around. No where to hide. But if this kept up he would run. Run like hell. "My name is Matt. And you? " Chrono still ignored him. But the man in the passenger seat swung an arm out and knocked Chrono in the back of the head. Forcing him to the ground. The car pulled up to the side of the road and all the men got out.

Chrono tried to pick himself up but a hand grasped the back of his shirt and lift him off of his feet. His ID fell out of his poket and one guy picked it up.

"His name is Chrono!" Matt looked at Chrono.

"I thought you were familiar.." He now had a hold on the front of Chrono's shirt. "You ruined me last year at school.. Oh.You'll pay." Matt hauled Chrono towards his car. Finally when the spinning in Chrono's head stopped he changed into his true form. Matt's arm almost broke. Chrono spun Matt around and swung his fist right into his nose. Matt wailed and Chrono sprout his wings and shot up into the air. Grabing hold of a curent rather quickly.

Screw Defou. He was in serious shit back there. And right now he didnt care who saw him. Chrono just flew back to his house and climbed through his window. He closed it quietly behind him and changed back to his smaller form. With a sigh he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

well. just something to update sorry. Plz review. 


	4. Girlfriend?

Ok. I just needed to get this out of my system. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chrono had fallen asleep and never felt like getting up, but school was starting that day, so he forced himself up. With a groan, Chrono flopped out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He almost fell asleep in the shower, until he inhaled water and coughed practically falling out of the shower. Which worried his mom who was down stairs listening to the racket. 

Over next door, there were similar issues. Poor Rosette woke up just after Chrono, and she was worried she was going to be late. Jumping into a shower, she slipped on her soap and landed on her butt, got shampoo in her eye, and the water turned cold. Rosette was pissed, but she overlooked it. After all it was her first day of school here.

Chrono dried himself off in the bathroom and put a towel around his waist. Walking into his room, Chrono looked at himself in the mirror. He'd have to change into his smaller form before he left for school. But he sure thought he looked good. His tall body, well built. ((I wont bore you boy's ; P and sorry girls I sure would like to continue but if i did i wouldn't be able to stop)) Unaware of the peaking naighbor he had across the way..

Rosette had stopped on her way to her dresser, hanging onto her constantly slipping towel, and trying not to trip. She had looked out her window into the next house and saw what looked like .. Mabey Chrono's older brother if he had one?? Rosette didnt know but didnt really care. How could Chrono keep all that sexy in his house and not tell her he had a hot older brother!? Seeming to be frozen, Rosette fell on her face after loosing balance. She had a dark red blush on her face as she ran to her curtains and pulled them closed, and got changed.

After examining himself Chrono finally walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and some black jeans. Eh, he never cared for fasion. As soon as he got dressed he slipped on his black and silver DC's belt and put on a billed beanie with a skull on it. Grabbing his backpack, and heading down the stairs, Chrono stopped in the kitchen and grabbed his toast and began to head out the door. His mom grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chrono groaned but gave his mom a smile. Aion had gotten into his car and already left to school. Thats alright Chrono always prefered to walk.

Rosette had thrown on a pair of blue jeans, two tank tops, the first layer black, the second pink with a skull on the bottem of it. A pair of black and pink Etni's. And then she brushed out her hair. Then she ran back into her bathroom and put on her eye liner and mascara. Rosette ran back into her room and grabbed her back pack. Forgetting her breakfast and right out the door.

She had ran into Chrono who was ((now in his human form)) walking infront of her house. He almost fell over but caught his balance. Rosette stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Im sorry!" Rosette felt kinda bad for almost knocking over. "Hey. Arent you..Uh alittle young to go to highschool?" Chrono looked at himself and laughed.

"Sorry. Im not Chrono I'm uh.. Chance! Chrono's little brother." Chrono swallowed hard and ran back into his house. Rosette just stood puzzled. Chrono cursed himself. He almost forgot he was supost to be in his older human form. Quickly changed and strode back outside. Rosette was still alittle confused, but shook her head. Smiling, Chrono walked up beside her.

"Hey. You gave my brother a bit of a scare.." Rosette blushed in imbarresment.

"Oh im sorry." She was begining to ramble. Chrono just laughed lightly to himself.

"Do you know how to get to school?" Chrono asked, interupting her babling. She blinked and shook her head. "Well, you can walk with me.. I guess." He began to walk down the sidewalk at a bit of a fast pace. It was alittle hard to keep up but she managed. The atmosphere was strange, because she didnt have anything to talke about. What was she supost to say, Hey I saw you in a towel this morning but how are you? No. It doesnt work like that. So she just kept it quiet, trying to memorize how to get from her house to school. She was becoming a little frustrated when the school wasnt any where in sight for probably five minutes.

Rosette opened her mouth to argue but then a large school came into view. And Chrono made his way through the crowded area. Rosette hadn't realized that she was holding onto his arm. Afew girls gave her glances and alot of them giggled. Boys were checking her out, she could see that. Suddenly Chrono had stopped. He looked down at her, an eye brow raised. Rosette looked to see she was clinging to him and let go, blushing.

A girl, about 17, 18 years old walked over to Chrono and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Chrono returned her gesture, holding onto her hips. The girl glanced down at Rosette and gave her a smile with a dirty glare. That ticked her off. Chrono pulled away,

"Hey Mary." The girl had long pale blonde hair and very light skin. Her eyes were a light blue too, and she wore alot of pink. Pink tube top, pink flip flops, pink earings, pink make-up, pink freakin mini skirt! Rosette thought she'd puke from all of it! Just by looking at her Rosette could tell she was a pretty popular girl. People always around her. And of course she had to have the bad boy.

Mary giggled and flipped her hair back, "Hey sexy." She blew him a kiss, then her smile faded when she looked at Rosette. Rosette glared slightly. "Who's she?" The blue eyed blonde asked Chrono, distaste in her voice. Chrono looked at Rosette and smiled.

"This is my new naighbor, Rosette. Rosette this is my girlfriend Mary." Rosette nodded. Mary just bit her lip and looked back at Chrono.

"You weren't at the concert last night. I had to sit all by my self." Mary pouted, hugging him around his waist. Pressing her body rather close to his. Rosette knew she was trying to piss her off. But she refused to show it. Mary looked from Rosette to Chrono and continued. "I thought you and I could go out after the concert and go to a field and ... star gaze." She giggled and kissed him again. Chrono gladly returning her offers.

Rosette's eye twiched in irritation. She was sure Mary had more than just stargazing in mind.. that little... The bell rang for school to start and Chrono and Mary walked in hand in hand, leaning against eachother. But Rosette caught something. Chrono gave her a glance be for he got in. And Rosette read it clear as day.

'Im sorry.'

Why he'd apologize, Rosette never knew. But her heart sank when the rest of his expression exposed hurt. It was sad to see an expression like that brush on the face of an angel. Suddenly Rosette was out of her trance when a small girl, long pale purple hair, tapped her sholder. Rosette looked over to her.

"Are you Rosette?" she asked.

"Yes.." Rosette replied, hesitantly. Wondering if this girl was even in highschool. The smile on the girls face grew.

"Oh good. Im Azmeria Hendrick. Azzy for short! Im going to show you around the school!" Before Rosette could breath the girl took her by the arm and ran off down the hall to their first class.

* * *

ok just had to update sorry for taking so long thats not like me at all.  
love all my faithfull readers!!

Chrono the sinner!


	5. After school?

Ok! thnx for all ur reviews!! i love em!! missed gettin em too! OKKKKK! i can start now huh?

* * *

Rosette was a little confused but allowed the girl to lead her to class. Obviously she knew what she was doing. She tried to memorize where she was heading, but it wasn't working too well. So she just gave up. Azmeria rushed strait into class, just before the second bell rang. Rosette took an empty seat next to Azmeria. Probably because she was the only person she knew in that class. Looking up at the board Rosette read, Algebra 2. She sighed. Rosette hated math class. 

It wasnt her strong suit. Looking around, the teacher was at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. Continuing to scope the room, Rosette saw a boy with white hair, white skin, and pink eyes. Azmeria saw Rosette looking at him and she whispered,

"Thats Austin Humperdink. He's albino. Thats why he looks so weird." Rosette nodded in understanding. Then she saw Chrono. He was sitting behind Austin, and they were just chatting away. Azmeria agian spoke up, "Thats Chrono Sinner. You dont want to hang out with him.. Ever since last year just before winter break.. Everyone now thinks he's the devil.." Rosette's eyes widened in shock. How could anyone say something so cruel!?

"Why is he--!!" The teacher took a ruler and swated Rosettes desk. Everyone sat up and looked at her. Rosette almost yelled at the teacher until he spoke up.

"Ms. Christopher, I would advise you dont have any more loud outbursts in my class or you and I will be getting to know each other alot more this coming year. In detention.." Azmeria pipped up to save Rosette's skin,

"Sorry Mr. Duffau! She's new to this school, so she doesnt know your rules.." Duke Duffau looked at the girl like she was and ant.

"Well. She better learn them quick or you'll be joining her in my class after school.. I'll let you off with a warning Ms.Christopher.." Duffau walked to the front of the class and looked around. "So..this is my first class.. Well I'm just thrilled." Sarcazm was easly detected in his voice.

"Better get use to us Duke, 'cuz you've got us for a year.." Everyone turned their heads to the back corner of the room where Chrono sat. A smile on his face. Duffau glared at him.

"Oh, It's YOU again Mr. Sinner... I hope you dont have another little accident like you did last year. That would just prove to everyone that your not human." Chrono had lost his smile now and didnt take his eyes off of Duffau. Duke just laughed to himself. "Your not as tough as you act, are you?" Chrono didnt answer him, just turned away and turned on his ipod no longer tuned into what was going around him. "Anyone else gonna say anything? .. No? Oh well. Lets start class."

Through out the class, Rosette didnt pay too much attention to the teacher or what he was saying, but she was looking at Chrono. He kept his eyes on the outside world. Seeing it though the window, like a trapped animal, begging for freedom. Barrely noticing the bell ring, Rosette jumped when Chrono stood up and looked at her. A smile on his face. She blushed, and turned away. Azmeria was waiting for her at the door.

When Rosette walked over to her, Azmeria looked at her with concern all over her face.

"What?" Azmeria shook her head.

"Rosette, do you have a crush on Chrono!?" Rosette blushed and pushed her out of the room.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you like him? Yah know--" Rosette glared at her.

"No! He just caught me off guard! That's all!" Chrono exited the class room and walked down the hallway. Not looking at anyone, people starring at him like he was a dead man walking. Or a devil.. Azzy nudged Rosette.

"Well, If you ever get the idea in your head. Get it out. 1. He's going out with the most popular girl in school. 2. He's dangerous! I dont understand why Mary is even going out with him.. Well.. She only started going out with him after --" Austin ran past the two girls, accidentally pushing Azmeria over.

"Oh, im sorry!" He said quickly, helping her up and gathering her things. Azmeria blushed.

"Its ok. I was in the way." Austin smiled, and continued on his way, running up beside Chrono and started chatting. Rosette looked at Azmeria. A devilish grin on her lips. Azzy caught this and squealed. Denying any feelings towards Austin.

They two girls had to again run to the next class, which was science. Again Rosette relized Chrono was in this class too. So was Mary. She sat next to Chrono. Her arm around his sholder. Saying soft words that seemed to make him smile. The two had to be quiet though, after the teacher walked into the class room. Ms. Sinner. Everyone seemed to look over towards Chrono when she anounced her name. Chrono sighed. Burrying his head in his arms, not listening, yet again.

"Im Chrono's cousin! Hey little cousin!" The class burst out in laughter, Mary gave them all a harsh look and the class quickly quieted down. "Anyway. Lets get focused on this class!" This class was over quickly because the woman, Shader, seemed to talk about things that were not even highschool level science! Mary and Chrono sat in the corner of the class, at the same large table, side by side. Chrono had his arms around her and she was leaning on him. Both flirting the class away..

Rosette had a hard time consentrating on the teacher and not them. So Azzy had to give her a nudge in the side every once in a while. That class ended quickly as I said earlier. Everyone rushing out of the door. Rosette stopped and saw Chrono and Mary give a cute little peck on the lips and go opposite directions. Her eye twiched.

Everyone was walking to their next class. Azmeria smiled because after this next class and then the next, it was lunch time. But next class was boring old English class. Their teacher was a young woman. Prolly about 21. Ms. Harvenheit. Her short burnette hair and brown eyes made her seem alot younger. But it wasnt good for Rosette to start judging her age!

Ms. Harvenheit anouced her name and began to go around the class, asking names and something about them. She got to Chrono and he just looked at her.

"Uh.. Mr.Sinner..Can you answer to the class please?" Florette asked, Chrono only looked away. She sighed, and finished up with everyone else. The next bell rang and she said, "Mr. Sinner, I would like you to write a page about yourself and bring it in tomarrow so you can read it aloud.." Chrono just rolled his eyes and left the class. As everyone was passing in the halls, Rosette could see Chrono at his locker, she wanted to talk to him, but his girly friend had popped up to his side and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yes, she had to admit that they were a cute couple. But it kinda wasnt fair.

Everyone went about their day, doing all that fun class stuff ((plz realize im being sarcastic about 'fun class stuff' barf!!!))

Then, the final ringing that sounded so much like heaven, the dismisal bell. People spilled out the school from all over, buses growling by, and the giggle of girls, the hearty laughter between friends. Rosette looked around the large croud for her walking buddy, Chrono. After a brief scan, she could see him by the edge of the school and taking a sharp turn. Rosette ran his way, calling his name, but came to a halt and saw a large group of people gathered around the back of the school.

She pushed her way through the croud and saw what she couldn't belive, but in a way could. There, in the center of the croud was Chrono and some other boy Rosette knew as Chris. He was in one of her classes or something. It looked like they were going to fight. The whole scene was insane, people were shouting who would win and placing bets! On people!! A small ding like noise sounded and they went off. ...

* * *

Sooo sorry it took so long just had a brain fart: ) but here it is now! so yah.. I hope youre not allmad!!!

review.


	6. One Kiss?

Ok well i got my brain back..kinda.. :P anyway thnx to all u loyal fans!! LOVE YOU!!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A small ding noise echoed through the crowd and it was off...

Chris had dove towards Chrono, his fist coming in contact with his jaw. The taller boy stumbled backwards. His hand on his jaw, and with a stiff push, Chrono poped his jaw back into place. Chris had a sneer on his face. The crowd was gasping and cheering, Rosette just stood in awe completely shocked at the whole ordeal. Chrono spun and kicked Chris in the side of the head, hard. Chris didnt even have time to evaluate what had happend, he just flew, right over the crowd and THUD right onto the ground.

Afew of Chris' friends gathered around him and picked him up to his feet. Chris only muttered, no more..no more. Over and over again. A student walked over to Chrono and threw his arm in the air declaring him winner. The crowd of kids screamed and shouted. People collected their money and everyone slowly started to move out.

Just like that. It started and then it stopped. The last few people standing there was Chrono,Rosette, and of course Mary. Mary was tending to Chrono's jaw, fingering it and cooing to him. Chrono just shooed her hands away and gave her a kiss. Looking towards Rosette, Chrono quickly advanced towards her with a smile.

"Sorry you had to see that.. Lets go." Walking quickly, almost leaving Rosette behind. She shook her head and followed after him.

"Wait! Just wait, tell me what the heck is going on! I meen, what was that all about!?" Chrono shook his head slightly, giving out a big sigh, and bitting his lip like he usually does. Rosette had noticed his little mannerism of bitting his lip. Chrono does it alot if you just watch him you'll see.

"It's not your concern..." Rosette was about to blow up. But she remained calm..ish. Stepping infront of the boy, Rosette placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon. We're friends, you can tell me .. please?" Rosette had leaned forward alittle when she said please. Making Chrono figit and falter. Again he started bitting his lip. Slouching in defeat, Chrono replied,

"He called me out so I gave him what he wanted." Pushing his hair out of the way, Chrono continued to walk, going around Rosette. Careful not to trip on her own feet, Rosette ran up to his side again.

"So.. your like a tool? Used to settle bets and take calls?? Your such a dog.." Rosette was pushing his buttons. Chrono knew that too, but she was starting to bug him.

"You dont know.."

"Why do you do it?" This question caught Chrono off guard. He bite his lip again, and replied to her,

"If I backed down, I would be giving my brother a bad name, and if I did that.." A shiver made its way down his back, making him shudder, "I don't want to think of it." His pace increased greatly, almost making Rosette jog. Concern washed over her face,

"What do you meen? What would happen? Does your brother bully you!?" Chrono stopped completely. He turned towards her, a serious look over his features. His eyes darkened as his tone was deep, and quiet.

"What happens between me and my brother, is none of your buisness. So stay out." There was almost a growl at the end of his sentence. Rosette thought she was just imagining things, but where his eyes glowing a red tint? And his .. fangs? Chrono imediatly drawled back when he saw she was staring. Walking again, there was an uneasy silence between the two.

The walk seemed like forever, until their houses came into view. Chrono walked her up to her door, he didnt seem so ..scary anymore. A smile on his face made him seem like an angel. Rosette smiled too.

"Thanks Chrono." She made a gesture to open the door. Just as she put her hand on the door knob, Chrono leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. The moment almost seemed forever. And Rosette liked it. He pulled back, Rosette's eyes fluttered open. Chrono suddenly jumped, a deep blush on his face.

"I-Im s-sorry! I ...I I didn't--!" Chrono faultered for words but nothing came, so he just bit his lip, and turned away from her and walked to his house. Rosette thought it was a dream, but it was all real.

Chrono had just kissed her.

Walking to her room, her mind was clouded and filled with so many thoughts. He kissed her, but he apoligized so he didnt meen too. Or did he? Why did he do it? Should I have kissed back? I wonder how he really feals about me? Does he even feel anything? Can I have another kiss?

Everything seemed so unreal now, as Rosette threw her bag in her room. She laid on her bed, tossing and turning. So much thought was distracting. She got up and looked out her window, and saw the siloet of Chrono across the way. Was his room right there!? His white curtain was closed, so he didn't know she was there. For a moment, Rosette just saw him standing there, doing something. Then from what she could see, he started to strip from his clothes. Her face was hot, and she realized that she had a death grip on the window sill.

Kate walked into Rosettes room, causing Rosette to jump. Rosette threw her window shut, and closed the blinds. She turned to look at Kate, "H-hey mom! Wh-what are you doing he-here?" Kate gave her a suspicious look. Raising an eye brow she replied,

"I was just checking up on you. You seemed dazed when you walked in today, and you were alittle late.."

"Oh! Uh, I got lost and Chrono had to help me find my way home so.. sorry." She had a sheepish grin on her face. Kate walked to her side,

"What were you looking at?" Rosette felt a knot in her stomach.

"N-Nothing! NOthing at all!" Kate pushed her window open and looked. Chrono had his blinds back now but he was fully clothed. He smiled and waved.

"Hello Ms. Kate!" Kate waved back her reply, and turned to leave Rosette's room. She stopped by the door and said in a hushed voice,

"We'll talk later." Rosette gulped as Kate closed the door behind her. Rosette turned back towards Chrono, who was still standing there. He waved. Rosette waved back. Both kinda stood in silence for awhile, until they broke the silence, and began to talk, sitting on the window sills, and just chatting.

They did this for hours until the clock read 3 am. Both agreed it was a good time to go to bed, so with smiles, went off to bed. Leaving their windows open.

Just in case.

* * *

Short and quick chapter. SrRRYYYY! plz review. It was just to give alittle something something.

thnx for reading.!!


End file.
